Fire Breathing Idiot
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: This is sweet one-shot between the characters Natsu Dragneel and Matsumi Vereen.


**Fire Breathing Idiot**

It was a normal rumbustious day in Fairy Tail, I, Matsumi Vereen, lived another depressing day. I just could not find any source of information, leads, or clues to the whereabouts of my mother.

I may be an s-class mage, but if I could not even find my mother. How can I dare call myself a mage? It hurts every time I walk through the guild knowing my mother, Aquarelle, the water dragon would not call me from afar anymore.

Many would think I am overdramatic or probably cannot believe that my mother was a dragon or that someone as innocent looking as me could be a dragonslayer. They just do not know that looks can be deceiving.

I had blue hair and dark blue eyes. I had a weird fetish for shades of blue Maid costumes with different types of black combat boots. Most of my Fairy Tail family would find me sitting in third row, third table, and third chair, adjacent from the bar.

How I got so accommodate to this seat? Your answer is just as good as mine is.

I watch from afar as Team Natsu ate, drank, and shared a couple of laughs. They all were bright kids. (Even though, Natsu and Gray are a year older than she is. Erza was two years older than I was. Lucy was the same age as me.) Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel join the conversation.

It is funny and sweet how loyal Jet and Droy were to Levy. It warms my heart to know that she had someone that would protect her from anything. (Thank you, Gajeel.)

It was a feeling Natsu and I had years ago, before Lisanna died. I chuckled at the memory -even though- deep down my heart was shattered into bits of pieces. Lisanna and I had a huge crush on Natsu. He was so idiot. He could not realize sooner.

In the end, I believe Lisanna should have the feeling of falling in love with Natsu. Natsu deserved to be happy. After Igneel left, I knew he needed someone closer to him-other than his nakama. Mirajane knew of my dilemma, but she was too much of rebel back then to take action.

When Lisanna died, I felt emptied my love rival was gone. Most would think 'Oh yes!' but it was not the same without her. She and I were very close friends, but who would though she was the better friend in our relationship.

Mirajane pull me a side and told me Lisanna last words that concern Natsu and I, she told me that Lisanna only love as brother that it is only right that Natsu and I were together. She said that we had the feeling of being alone (Igneel and Aquarelle) and she told me that Natsu care about me the same way I did to him. She gave us her best wishes and to have plenty of nieces and nephews.

I bite my lip trying to hold back the tears. When Lisanna came back from Edolas, I was happy, yet sad that I did not fulfill her 'dying' wishes.

It was my fault that Natsu and I did not work, even though, Lisanna gave us her blessings. I could not help the feeling that I was betraying her in some way. She desire this not me. I should have gone on that mission not her. All have these accusations of betray lead to guilt.

Natsu knew something was out of the ordinary and asked, but I told him the words I never thought I would say. I told him that we could not fall in love. I made some lame excuse saying that my mother would be mad for loving a fire dragonslayer.

He understands the relationship I had with my mother and accepts the break up even though his eyes were a different story. For the past couple of years, I have felt so much regret for the decision I have made. I love Natsu so much.

I want him to be happy, but the cost of him being happy is life without me in it. I am such a failure. The feelings of forbidden love hurt, but I must continue to walk away from it.

I walk out of the guild to get some fresh air. As the air hit my face, I let the tears fall.

Lucy*POV

I watch Natsu glaze at Matsumi walk out the door. From the looks of, I saw love and sadness; I could not believe this was the real Natsu. Juvia walked over.

"Juvia feels the water vibrating." I raise an eyebrow. Gray spoke first, "What are you talking, Juvia?"

Master walked over with Mirajane and Lisanna. "It means our beautiful water dragon slayer is finally shedding her tears of sorrow."

"What do you mean, Master?" I asked.

"Natsu go before it's too late. You care for her don't you?" Natsu grunted. "But-she—"She is scared and full of regret. She lied because she was scared, Natsu. She still cares for you." Lisanna interjected smiling.

That statement was all Natsu needed before he was out of the guild doors. Erza smiled. Gajeel smirked. "I can't believe that a Fire and Water dragonslayer are mates. This world keeps giving me surprises."

"Natsu and Matsumi are in love with each other." Zilla, Matsumi's exceed said.

"As long as he treats her right that's all that matter, he is one lucky son of bitch." Gray said casually.

I am still shock that Natsu Dragneel is in love.

Natsu*POV

I ran to the only place I knew she would be, the big tree in the middle of Magnolia. I could smell her beautiful blueberry scent everywhere. It was so intoxicating. I glance at her from a distance. I could see her back turn walking towards the tree.

I ran at her tackling her to the ground. "Natsu-"She yelled. I glared at her. I pinned her down. I was on top of her staring deep in her eyes. Her eyes were slightly pink indicating she was crying. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes.

"Natsu—"DON'T YOU SAY A DAMN THING! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME! DONT YOU LOVE ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHY COULDN'T YOU MATSUMI?"

I was beyond angry. After all these years, I could not get her out of my head. I just wanted to be with her. I know the guilt. However, Lisanna said it was okay. "STOP PUSHING ME AWAY AND LET ME PROTECT YOU."

I released her arms and sat up staring at her. "Natsu…I'm so sorry…." She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my chest. "Please don't be mad at me no more."

I lifted her up into my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. I breathe in and out. "I'm not mad anymore. You just have to trust me. I am never going to hurt you. That's all I'm asking."

She lifted her head. "I love you, Natsu."

I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you too, Matsumi."

I lean in and our lips met intertwine.


End file.
